The last sharingan
by VickDomini
Summary: Summary: At the end of the fourth great shinobi war, obito threw his sharigan eye(containing the ten tails) away never to be found. What happens when a gold miner named jake sanders finds it one thousand years later. Read his story to find out if it was a blessing or a curse!.
1. Epilogue

A/N: This is my new story and second fic 'The last sharigan' read and be certain of enjoying it. Review.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto and the characters within, i wish i did , but, it is owned by masashi kishimoto. However, I only own the character i created in this fic.

Summary: At the end of the fourth great shinobi war, obito threw his sharigan eye(containing the ten tails) away never to be found. What happens when a gold miner named jake sanders finds it one thousand years later. Read his story to find out if it was a blessing or a curse!.  
My second fic, do not forget to review.

EPILOGUE

The wood spear shot at naruto aiming at his head, there was no way to dodge it and even with the nine tails power it would not be stop as it was filled with the dark chakra of the ten tails. Giving up all hope naruto closed his eyes waiting for his fate.

All of a sudden kakashi jumped in front of naruto, standing between him and the chakra filled projectile "obito, you yourself taught me that 'people who abandon their mission are slum but people who abandon their friends are worse than slum, naruto here is my friend and i'll happily die to protect him" were his last words.

SQEALCH!

The blood of hetake kakashi the copy ninja splattered everywhere around him as the trajectory hit him directly on the chest passing through the heart within and showing out slightly at his back.

Naruto quickly caught kakashi's lifeless body before it fell to the ground "ka...kashi sensei..." with his eyes wide as saucers he look from kakashi to obito to madara then back to kakashi then obito again.

"How can you say you are doing this for peace ?, How can you say things like what you said to kakashi sensei ? When you do not even know what you are doing, you are just running wild like a beast and i wonder even if you are human!" naruto yelled, the tears now falling freely from his face "i wonder what rin would think if she saw you now".

Those words cut deeper than even obito thought they would, especially the last sentence as he finally in all these years started thinking about what he was doing 'ka...kakashi...'

'This boy...This boy is just like hashirama' madara thought, turning his head to look at obito 'and obito is just like me, he will fail just like i did or even more than me!'.

Madara closed his eyes remembering what happened in his fight with hashirama 'No, not this time, the uchiha will not fail again!'.

"obito do not listen to him"

Obito just slowly turned his head and madara eyes widened at what he saw, he saw the tears flowing in the eyes of obito "it is too late, madara"

At hearing this madara immediately used almost all his chakra to cut off obito's control on the ten tails 'first that uchiha and now you, obito' madara thought while looking at sasuke and his crew.

Kicking obito off the ten tails head madara activated the ultimate tsukiyomi (the moon eye) with his mangekyou sharigan "i will not let you stop this plan, obito!".

Suddenly the moon turned to the show a sharigan with ten tomoes and everyone was under the control of uchiha madara.

Well, everyone except obito as he was with both the rinnegan and sharigan "madara, it seem like that jutsu will not work on me".

"get to your senses, that boy has infected you like hashirama almost infected me"

'kakashi..., rin..., sensei...' obito thought as he wiped the tears from his eyes 'i am sorry, i will make sure this plan ends'.

As if reading his mind madara yelled "There is no way to stop the infinite tsukiyomi, you yourself know that, come back to my side and lets rule humanity together".

"Thats not possible anymore" obito said as he opened his rinnegan eye "Rinnen tensei: death of living and non-living".

"What!"

The head of gedo came out of the ground and opened its mouth to reveal a dragon shaped chakra which immediately went out swallowing the souls of madara and the rest of the shinobi alliance and even sasuke and his crew. Totally clearing the field of all shinobi.

"GRAAAAAH!" the ten tails roared once it was free from madara's control.

"Ten tails, leaving you to be free would be great danger to the civilians" obito said using the last of his chakra to trap the ten tails in his sharigan.

Falling to his knees due to chakra exhaustion obito recorded all the information into the sharigan and removed it from his eye socket then he threw the sharigan away using an earth technique to send it deep into the earth's crust 'kakashi, rin, minato sensei its my turn to meet you all in the afterlife'.

And with that uchiha obito died.

A/N: and thats the epilogue, hope you liked it. Pls review.  
Till next time Ja Ne! 


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

A/N: First chapter is up!, i want to thank you guys for reading my stories. This the beginning last chapter was just an epilogue.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto and the characters thereof, i wish i did , but, it is owned by masashi kishimoto. However, I only own the character i created in this fic.

Summary: At the end of the fourth great shinobi war, obito threw his sharigan eye(containing the ten tails) away never to be found. What happens when a gold miner named jake sanders finds it one thousand years later. Read his story to find out if it was a blessing or a curse!.  
My second fic, do not forget to review.

One thousand years later...

My name is jake sanders, i am a gold miner, i am 22 years of age, i graduated from college a year ago and i live at los angeles, carlifornia. Well, currently i am in the artics, the last six months of my life were the best, wierdest and scariest times of my life.

The story of what happened to me these past six months is really heavy and most of you would not believe it...

It all started on the third day of a mining project, i and my crew were to find gold in an area, from what i calculated their was supposed to be pure, fine gold surrounding the area we were digging.

"hey jakey, i thought you calculated that this area was filled with gold" jimmy cypher ranted: jimmy cypher being my best friend and co_worker, we had met during college times and became friends ever since, we both pursued the same dream and goal. And to obtain that both of us traveled to the united states to start a professional career as gold miners as part of our dream was to live in los angeles, carlifornia "we have been digging for three days now, and we have not found anything!".

"just keep digging!" i said, i was clearly tired and irritated of his ranting and would have done anything to stop him from it "i am sure that there was treasure beneath these grounds!".

My calculations were totally and undoubtably acurate, i knew, however, what i wanted to see mostly was not the gold but an unknown object my computer picked up while i was searching 'it would be a rare gem' i had thought, never did i know that it was an object that would totally change my life forever.

We continued our digging for six hours, the evening was slowly coming near and i was slowly giving up fate that we would even find gold that day, talkless of finding that unknown object.

And that was when i saw it.  
Right in front of me was a red object glowing red on the ground, what it was i did not know but all i knew was that it was circular in shape and looked so much like an eye.

One of the most weird things about it was that the red light seemed to be protecting it from being tampered or crushed by rocks (if that was possible) as it seem tender just like an eye, the only thing different being that it was red all over with black markings on it.

And that is when it happened.  
Wanting to see or learn more about it i leaning my head further to it to have a closer look, to my greatest suprise it jumped straight at my face entering into my right eye.

I screamed in pain and agony as i felt it rapidly changing things in my eye, as i felt it rapidly sending loads of electric waves to my brain.

My screaming brought attention towards me as my crew started running towards me to find out what happened.

This continued for some seconds as the unknown object continued to modify my right eye and i was unable to hear or answer the questions from my crew members.

Before passing out the last thing i saw was my best friend looking at me with a worried face and saying something that i could not hear or should i say, what i saw was the inner parts of his body in black and white.

As i opened my eyes it was like i was in another world, it was dark and there were multitudes of dead bodies on the ground.

Turning my head to the left i saw a boy, probably of sixteen or seventeen years of age, his body was glowing in golden colour, he had black whisker marks on his face and more black markings in parts of his body.

At the back of this strange boy was an army, an army of people carrying swords and other strange weaponry, they were all in battle stances ready to fight and the strange boy in front was talking to someone.

Following his line of sight i turned my head to the right and saw the most horrifing thing i have ever saw in my life.

I saw a huge beast with ten tails, its tails swinging uncontrollably at its back. On the head of the beast i saw two men, one dressed in ancient battle gear and the other one was wearing an odd looking clothing and it seemed like the strange boy was talking to the man wearing odd clothes.

At this moment i knew straight away that it was a dream because everything was just...odd.

I could not hear what they were saying but it was like their conversation was getting heated up, what i saw next i just could not understand.

The strange boy creating a fan-like object, the wind of it even affecting me. And he threw it at the two men but the man wearing ancient clothes just stretched his hand at the projectile and it vanished into the air.

The next thing that happened scared me shitless. The oddly dressed man saw me.

He stared at me impassively and i stared at him too, fear filling up my body. And at that moment i noticed something: his eyes.

His left eye was with three circles and was purple in colour, while his right eye...His right eye was exactly like what i saw when i was mining for gold: it was red with strange black marking on it.

Suddenly everyone else dissappeared leaving only the man wearing odd clothes still staring at me.

Now he started walking towards me. My breathing stopped as he continued staring into my eyes. I was so afraid.

He kept coming closer...Closer...Closer.

I shut my eyes, desperately trying to escape this horrific nightmare.

A minute passed and my eyes were still closed. My heart was pounding heavy and fast. I could not come out of the nightmare.

Suddenly i felt a hand on my shoulder, my whole body shuddered, i slow opened my eyes to see the same man again.

His weird eyes bore into my soul and felt fear like never before.

My sight suddenly started twisting and the next thing i saw was myself lying on a hospital bed.

I sighed, i was finally back into reality.

But something was wrong; everything was black and white and i could see past the wall surrounding the room, i could see the inner parts of people outside the room, i could even see the energy passing through their veins!.

My left eye was completely normal but my right eye was just weird.

I blinked a few times trying to return my right eye to normal but i could not.

I kept on trying but all my efforts were futile, it was when i gave up hope and relaxed myselt that it finally returned to normal.

I sighed in relief 'thank god' i thought half mindedly.

My mind went back to what happened in my dream, it was all confusing, weird, strange and scary. And who was that man.

I had never had that kind of dream before, i have not even anyone like those people before.

'It was all just a dream' i thought 'heck, i might even still be dreaming'.

So i slept that night hoping to wake up and everything would be clear. Little did i know that that was just the beginning of the crazyness.

A/N: end!. Hope you all enjoyed it and don't worry jake would learn to use the sharigan. Well, until next time Ja Ne!. 


	3. Chapter 2: confusion

A/N: hello people, sorry for not updating soon but i was overwhelmed with school stuff.  
This is the awaited second chapter of 'The last sharigan'. Please review, your reviews are highly appreciated.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto and the characters thereof, i wish i did , but, it is owned by masashi kishimoto. However, I own only the characters i created in this fic.

Summary: At the end of the fourth great shinobi war, obito threw his sharigan eye(containing the ten tails) away never to be found. What happens when a gold miner named jake sanders finds it one thousand years later. Read his story to find out if it was a blessing or a curse!.  
My second fic, do not forget to review.

That night, after the dream, i slept peacefully, not encountering any other dream.

Waking up the next day, the first thing i checked was the vision of my right eye. And to my relief it was normal, i blinked a few times but it still remained normal.

I sighed.

'so it was all a dream' i thought happily, then i started thinking of what would have happened if it was not, how would i have explained it to my friends, to jimmy, to mum, to ashley.

Ashley was a girl i met in my early college days, she was a great friend, we had gone through many ups and downs in life but we still held on. Along the line during my last year in college we finally realised what had been blind to us all those years back; we were meant for each other. And we have been together since then up until now. She was supposed to be in a business trip that day.

Suddenly the door opened and jimmy entered the room looking at me straight in the eye.

"what are you?" he asked, my heart started beating fast, was it real?, did he find out?, how would i explain? These questions were running around in my brain until he continued " i mean what made you faint like that, you really gave us all a shock".

"i...it...ehm-eh...i" i mumbled i could not figure out a way to explain it to him, he would think i'm nuts. 'what would you think if someone were to tell you that a mystical red eyeball with black markings, glowing with a protective red shield light entered his right eye and mixed with it...i would say, you're nuts'.

"maybe it was the gold that made you lose consiousness, hehe" he said while grinning widely "hehe, the whole land indeed was filled with gold. I felt a bit dizzy myself".

"yeah...G-Gold" i stuttered, a little bit confused before i remembered all of research and calculations, but then i calm myself before saying "yeah, it was indeed a large quantity of fine gold".

Suddenly the door opened and a man entered, i instantly knew he was a doctor due to the white standard doctor coat he was wearing "i'm doctor james" he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him; giving him a sign to continue.

"i am here to tell you that you will be discharged today" he said, by the way he said it you would instantly know he was a doctor, he spoke with the same calmness doctor do when the tell someone 'we tried our best but he/she is dead'...Weird indeed, i could never understand why people go for a job where they watch other peoply die almost every day.

"after checking you incase of any unknown disease, we are now sure that you can be discharge today" he said cutting of my thoughts.

"okay, well thank you sir" i said to him.

"No need for thanks, its my job"he replied, before exiting the room.

Immediately he left jimmy turned to me "just before you blacked out, i not sure if it was real or just my imagination but i saw that your right eye was glowing red" he said.

"M-me. E-eyes" i stuttered again, 'he really saw it...I so screwed'

"I-it must be your imagination, maybe as a result of the shock" i said hoping he would not notice my stutter and buy the lie.

"your right, it might have been my imagination" he said much to my relief "i will be going now, i have an appointment. I will come back in two hours time to pick you up".

And with that he left but i did not miss hearing him murmur sarcastically "hehe red eyes...yeah right".

The car turned from the driveway and into the little parking lot of my house.

My house being a combination of white and red colors stood a full storey building, the land was big; having space for a little swimming pool, a basketball court, and a small football field as i was into sports and all. Being a gold miner really paid alot as all in all my house could be called luxurious.

After exiting the jimmy's car, i thanked him for the lift and then he left saying he had urgent family business to attend to.

I sighed as i walked in through the door,taking in the scent of my house as i really the scent of hospitals.

I was really tired and would have wished for nothing but sleep, however, my mind could not let me sleep, dreading the idea of having a dream like before. So i settled for just sitting on the couch and watching TV.

Switching on the television, i took the remote from the top of it and sat on the couch.

After watching tv for fifteen minutes i got bored and my mind drifted to the 'dreams' i had. Somewhere at the back of my mind i knew i was lying to myself.

Suddenly i heared a knock on my door, groaning i went to answer while muttering something like 'who dare disturb me in my time of rest'.

I open the door to see ashley standing on the doorway "ashley-".

She jumped at me pulling me into a tight hug and saying things too fast that i could not understand.

"Cool down ashley!" i told her as i could tell i was becoming blue "i can't hear you, talk slowly" i said before closing the door.

She then stopped but had a little pink tint on her cheeks due to embarrasment "i said i heard from jimmy that you were in the hospital last night, so i took the next flight here today to see how you were doing. When i went to the hospital today they said you were already discharged, then i called jimmy to find out where you were and he said he just dropped you here."

"you left your business trip?" i asked

"yeah i did, i rather be with you" she said "what happened?".

"nothing, i just blacked out due to shock" i told her while reassuring myself that that was what happened.

"you blacked out?" she asked.

I was about to reply before my right eye started seeing black and white again 'oh no' i thought.

I cursed my luck when i saw that ashley was looking at my right eye.

"y-your eye" she said.

Suddenly she collapsed to the floor. Luckily i caught her before she fell to ground.

What i could not understand was that i was seeing her in arms unconsious and yet i could also see he in my mind, lost in a weird red and black place.

Dragging my mind from that i tried to relax myself for a second; getting my eyes to normal then focused on the matter at hand.

I carried her outside and into the back seat of my car. Hoping to get to the hospital on time before anything happened.

I arrived in the hospital fifteen minutes later and carried her off the back seat and into the hospital.

After handing her to the nurses and doctor i sat on a chair near to her room think of what kind of bad luck curse that had fallen upon me.

Slowly i drifted into a much needed sleep.

And i dreamt. The second weird dream since the accident in the mine field.

DREAMWORLD

I opened my eyes to see a huge gate with japanese handwritings on it.

It was already opened and i knew i was supposed to walk through.

And so i went. As i entered i found that everywhere was empty.

I looked up and saw five carved faces on a huge rock at the extreme opposite me.

I continued wandering until i saw another gate, not as big as the first, it had a symbol on it.

It was already opened just like the first and again i somehow felt like i was supposed to enter.

And i entered, however, as i entered the gate jammed shut and i looked back with wide eyes.

And as i looked front i saw, to my suprise, the same man from my last dream standing in front of me.

"hello" he said looking at me with an expressionless face "i am uchiha obito...".

A/N: That's the second chapter. Thanks to you all that reviewed the last chapter for reviewing. I really hope you all are enjoying this story.  
And don't forget to review. Bye for now. 


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting obito

A/N: Third chapter completed!.  
Read and enjoy. Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto and the characters thereof, i wish i did , but, it is owned by masashi kishimoto. However, I own only the characters i created in this fic.

Summary: At the end of the fourth great shinobi war, obito threw his sharigan eye(containing the ten tails) away never to be found. What happens when a gold miner named jake sanders finds it one thousand years later. Read his story to find out if it was a blessing or a curse!.  
My second fic, do not forget to review.

I blinked a few times, was i seeing right?. I cleared my ears had i heared right?.

He spoke to me, he could speak.

His voice was strong and demanding. Sounding as if it was a king talking to his servant.

And he said his name was uchiha obito. Such a weird name, i can't even remember hearing such an irregular name in my life.

Dreams, i thought dreams were supposed to be created by random memories of the dreamer but i cannot remember anyone or anything with such name.

His intense stare sent a chill down my spine. His weird eyes were boring into my skull.

I closed my eyes shut desperate to escape this haunting nightmare.

However, as i opened them he was still there, his gaze made me shiver with fear.

As if reading my mind he spoke in that monotone voice of his "This is not a dream and i am certainly not a dream character. I am real.".

Real. Real. He must be joking, there was nothing real about this.

"youngster, what is your name?" he asked, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I-i-i am jake, jake sanders" i stuttered my answer, my heart still beating fast.

"youngster, what you hold is of great importance" the man identified as uchiha obito said in his usual monotone "it controls the balance of the world in whole".

I stared at him 'what does he mean by that...he must be crazy'.

Looking at my surrounding i Gathered enough strength as i could muster i asked "where are we?".

He glared at me as if angry that i tried to change the topic but he answered anyways "we are in the uchiha clan district in the hidden village of the leaves." he said "all in the memories of the sharingan you possess".

Sharingan. What is sharingan. The thought racked my brain.

"The sharingan you hold is not just a normal sharingan but a mangekyou sharingan and one that a holds a great power, power that could divide the world in two" obito said.

My eyes widened, what power is he talking about, what is sharingan?, what is mangekyou sharingan?. Questions rained in my mind and i knew that i had to ask them in order to get answers.

"what is sharingan?, what does it have to do with me?." i asked.

"Sharingan...hmm, sharingan is an eye, a blessing and a curse, an eye that controls and can control, an eye that kills and can kill, an eye of pain and hatred."

An eye... I dragged in breath as realisation down upon me.

"could you describe the sharingan?" i asked him, secretly hoping that i was not at all what i thought it was.

A small smirk plastered his face "why, does it sound familiar. The regular sharingan is red with three black tomoes, while, the mangekyou is also red but with black uncertain markings. Like the one you saw in the mine field.".

It was all clear now, the object in the mine field, the black and white eyesight, the x-ray vision.  
But how! I thought, how could he know about the mine field accident.

"how do you know?" i asked,bewildered of his knowledge.

"Of course i would know, i had been viewing you from the time you found the sharingan. The sharingan you found, was my sharingan" obito told me.

"What!, it was yours?" i said astounded.

"yes, it was mine. I never intended for it to be found. Peace can never be found if the sharingan is kept." he said to add more to my fear "The sharingan being found could only mean two things; The jubi protected it and is desperate to be released or the dawn of evil and despair has come again. Or it might mean both".

'What was this jubi of a thing that he was talking about' i thought.

"what is this jubi, you are talking of" i asked him. All of this was just too hard to take in, too hard to understand.

At that moment i thought i saw an odd expression that i could not understand, like he was uneasy, on his face before he hid it with his expressionless mask. 'Was he afraid of this jubi' i thought.

"The jubi or ten tails is an unstoppable force of nature, a single swing of its tail can split land, it can easily divided a sea in two, it can neither be killed nor defeated. It is the beginning of the end" he said "and it was locked up inside my sharingan, which is yours now. It is now your responsibility".

"No!, it is not mine, i never asked for such a thing!" i snapped, already devastated of the idea of having such a monster in me.

"one can not always get what he asked for in life" he said cooly. His cool demeanour starting to really irritated me.

I stared at him. This was all too stupid. A question poped up in my head and i decided to ask him "how did the jubi get stuck in your eyes anyway?".

"it is a long story" he said.

But i was having none of that so i pushed on "i have time".

"well it is'nt something you just stand and say" with that two chair appeared out of nowhere and he gestured for me to sit in one.

And then he told me. everything. It was the most mythical story i had ever heard.

He told me of the boy named naruto, akatsuki, the shinobi alliance, kakashi, rin, minato, kabuto and madara.

It was unbelievable. I mean really unbelievable. It was too hard to take in.

When he finished i blinked a few times. It was a myth. Heck, i was going crazy.

"that was how it all happened" obito finalized.

"i don't believe you" i said, rather i did not want to believe.

He sighed.

"how are you here then?" i asked with a smirk.

"I left some of my chakra in the sharingan using a sealing technique." he said plainly.

"what is chakra?" i asked trying to know more before making my final decision, which was either there was a little meaning in what he was saying or he was just plain crazy.

"chakra is energy, it is the medium of performing seals and techniques" he said, clearly bored of answering my unending questions.

"So what kind of techiniques can you perform. Yourself and with the sharingan." i asked with a smirk.

He saw that i was testing him but still obliged "The normal sharingan can copy movements, copy techniques and seals, slow movements, cast illusions, see through peopl-" his words made my breath hitch. I had done almost all of what he said.

"what can you do yourself?" i asked as i did not like the way the other one was going.

"i can do fire techniq-" i cut him off as i could not control my laughter.

"ha ha ha you can make fire ha ha-".

It was my turn to be cut off as i saw him doing weird handsigns. And then he yelled in anger "katon; goukakyu no jutsu".

To my surprise he breathe out fire from his mouth. The large fireball ended up destroying of the empty buildings.

I would have believed if this was real. But then, it was not.

"This is sick!" i said confused "this is just my immagination".

I closed my eyes again trying to get out of this confusing dream.

I opened them to see obito again but this time with a scowl on his face.

"Youngster, you are such a fool, an idiot even" he said to me "you know nothing of this world".

"i will leave you alone now" he said but then continued "but you will later come to me in search of answers.".

Suddenly my started spinning and i felt a slight asphyxia.

In a second i found myself back in the hospital, sitting on the same chair.

Again something was odd my vision was black and white in my right eye but thankfully the area was empty.

What was that obito guy talking about. And what did he mean by i'll come back to him looking for answers.

This eye, he called it sharingan. What does it does it really do.

I could not contain my curiousity. Maybe if i focused more i would be a able to find out how it works.

My curiousity got the better of me as i decided to close my left eye and focus on the right.

Wow!

I could see everything. The hospital rooms, inside the hospital rooms, ashley inside the hospital room.

Ashley! I remembered immediately. She was here because of something i had done.

I reached deep inside my mind and i saw her again. She was lost, crying and confused.

I had to meet her so i focused my mind that i could only see her in the strange red and black enviroment, blocking all other thoughts.

All of a sudden i found myself in the same red and black place with her i front of me.

She turned upon noticing my presence and i froze in place.

A/N: well that's it. Thanks to you all that reviewed. Your reviews are highly appreciated.  
Don't stop reviewing guys!.  
Thanks and bye 4 now. 


End file.
